Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Love Story
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: This is just a short and sweet fanfic. I really love this show. yes. I know I am a girl but hey, it's a classic and it's awesome. the new show is awesome. I hope you like it. Remember to review! (:
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Love Story**

**Don't know who owns this show but I surely do not. I hope you know I don't as well. Hope you enjoy this short little fanfic. If you want me to, I will add more to this but if not then I am going to leave this the way it is. It is super sweet. I love this couple! (: **

April looked out of her schools window. The bell rang but she stayed in her seat. Casey saw her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey red, you coming?" He asked. April snapped out of it.

"Oh…umm…yeah, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I guess I was off in dream land," April said. Casey nodded.

"Yeah, that happens to me all the time. We should go though. Can we go visit the Turtles. I don't really like the sewer but those turtles are awesome. You up for it red?"

"Oh umm…yeah, I guess we could go visit them. I do miss Donnie…I me…mean them…all of them. Why…why would I just miss Donnie, because I miss all of them _not _just Donnie," April stuttered, obviously flustered. She blushed a bit. Casey put his hands up.

"Hey, I wasn't putting you on a trial or anything. Let's go then," Casey said. He started walking and motioned for her to come forward. She smiled a little and followed him.

"Hey Mikey, did you eat the last slice of pizza?" Raphael asked Michelangelo.

"Why do you always assume it was me?" Mikey asked.

"Who's the pig?" He retorted.

"Would you two be quiet? I am trying to watch my show!" Leonardo asked in a demanding tone. They turned their heads.

"NO!" They both yelled. Then the brothers started to argue and yell at one another. Splinter was asleep so he was not there to stop them. Donnie was daydreaming about April. Just then the turtles heard footsteps. They stopped yelling and turned their heads. Donnie looked as well. Then Casey and April walked in. Donnie sighed.

"What up my turtle bros? What are we up to?" Casey asked in a hippie kind of voice. They all went over and said hi.

"Hey bro, let's go skate boarding in this awesome place I found!" Mikey asked, getting hyper.

"Let's go," Casey agreed. They started to leave and then the other turtles followed. "Hey April, you coming with us?" Casey asked. April shook her head. He shrugged his shoulders and then they all left except for April and Donnie.

"Hey Donnie," April said. Donnie snapped out of his dream like state and nodded.

"Hey April, what's up?" Donnie asked, trying to make conversation. April shrugged and came to sit next to Donnie.

"Nothing much…just thinking about…stuff," April said.

"What kind of stuff?" Donnie asked.

"You know…love and…boys."

"Oh…"

"Well…more like a mutant boy. He's smart, cute, and a sweet mutant boy."

"Oh yeah…wait did you say…mutant?" Donnie asked. He was starting to get very confused. He didn't want to get his hopes up. April nodded. "What mutant are you thinking about exactly?"

"You," April stated matter-of-factly. Donnie gasped a little.

"Me?" April nodded at Donnie's question. April leaned in a little. Donnie did the same and before they knew it…their lips were touching a little then…a lot. They stayed there for quite a while. Finally they pulled back and stared at each other for a minute.

"Donnie…I think…I think I love you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and you have always been so nice to me. You have always been there for me and you always comfort me when I am sad. Do you think you want to…go out sometime?" April asked. Donnie smiles a big smile.

"YES, YES, AND YES!" Donnie yelled and jumped up and down. He picked her up and hugged her really tight. April gasped for air.

"Donnie…air…need…air," April gasped as she spoke. Donnie blushed and put her down. "Thanks Donnie." Donnie nodded and blushed a bit more. April took his hand and bashed her eyelashes without even noticing it. Donnie swooned. April kissed him a little more. It wasn't a big kiss just a little contact to satisfy them both. April pulled back but Donnie leaned in and put his hands around her waist. April just let him. She absorbed his feel and she realized she…loved it.

Donnie absorbed her touch as well. It was even better than how he imagined it…and he tried to imagine this day for as long as he had known April. It felt so wonderful. He knew that this was going to be the start of a beautiful life with the girl of his dreams. He was going to enjoy it as much as he possibly could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Love Story

_**Hope you like this chapter. Hopefully you want more because there will be one more chapter…maybe two but probably one. Hope you like it! (I do not own TMNT!) (: (: Read on my reading lovers. (:**_

April looked at Donnie and giggled.

"I must seem stupid, fawning over you like this…"

"No! I mean…I like it when you fawn over me…it's…cute. You know that I love you April. I love everything about you and I think_ I_ fawn over you more than _you_ fawn over me," Donnie assured April. April laughed.

"In that case…here is your gift for our two week anniversary. I hope you like it," April said as she handed him a long object with wrapping paper and a purple bow on top of it. Donnie smiled as he took it. He started to unwrap it but as he saw what it was he ripped the paper off and hugged it really tight.

"YOU GOT ME A ONE OF A KIND, ULTRA RARE, PREMIUM BOW STAFF! YES! YES! YES! This is the greatest gift I have ever gotten…and the best part is it was given to me by the most beautiful and talented girl I have ever known," Donnie said as he gave April a hug. April blushed.

"It was nothing. I saw it and I thought you would love to have a really high tech bow staff that doesn't blow up the whole sewer so you know…I just sort of…got it. I am so glad you like it," April said. Donne smiled.

"Like it? I don't like it," Donnie said. April made a confused face. "I LOVE IT!" Donnie exclaimed. April smiled at that.

"Great." April leaned in and kissed Donnie's cheek. Donnie blushed a bit.

"Here, I have something for you as well." Donnie rushed off to go get his present for April. Then all the turtles came in.

"Hey April, what are you up to?" Mikey asked. April shrugged.

"Oh you know, I'm just hanging out with Donnie and…we're giving each other two week anniversary gifts! I am so excited. I bet he will want to show you guys what I got him. He really loved it," April explained with excitement in her voice. The turtles smiled.

"I am so glad you two finally started going out. Donnie probably was going to die from waiting and we were going to die if we had to hear him complain about how lonely he was…" Raphael started to say when he was interrupted by Donnie.

"Alright I got it! Here is your present my sweet April," Donnie announced as he handed a tiny box to April. It looked very pretty with lace and a shade of pink to it. April took it and began to open it. She lifted the lid and what she saw was so beautiful that it took her a second to realize it was actually hers.

"Do you like it?" Donnie asked. April gasped in shock. The object in that box was a gold necklace with a heart in the middle. The letters on the heart were A+D= Love. It was the prettiest shade of gold she had ever seen. It had two smaller hearts on either side of the big heart. She thought how lucky she was. She thought it was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given to her. She sighed and looked at Donnie with all the love in her eyes that she could.

"Donnie…I-I…I don't know how to respond. This is…wow…I really don't know what to say," April started to say when Mikey tapped her on the shoulder.

"How about thank you?" Mikey said. April laughed and nodded.

"Thank you Donnie! I absolutely love it." She then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips not caring that all the turtles were watching. Donnie blushed as she did but still, he was hypnotized at how wonderful April was and how he wanted her to be happy like this all the time. He loved seeing her happy.

All the turtles looked away and looked like they were going to barf all over. Leonardo was the only one who didn't. He thought about how he had always wanted something like that. He wanted something that could make him happy as much as Donnie was happy. He wanted love as well. He knew he was going to have to wait though. He would have to find someone as understanding as April that he was a mutant. He knew he would find someone though.

April pulled back after a while and just hugged Donnie. "Thank you Donnie. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. Promise me something?" April asked. Donnie tilted his head.

"Anything you want I shall give my dear," Donnie said trying to be a gentleman. April giggled.

"Ok…promise me that you will always be there for me…no matter what?" April asked. Donnie had a look of understanding on his face.

"I promise that I will always be there for you. I don't care what the case may be; I will never leave you or desert you. I love you April, and you should never forget that. Now, do you want to put that necklace on?" Donnie asked. April was almost in tears from what Donnie had just said to her. She sniffled and laughed.

"Yes Donnie, please would you put it on me?" April asked as she handed him the necklace. Donnie took it and clasped it around her neck. April felt it with her hand and she put it against her heart. "I don't think I will ever take it off."

"I am really glad that you like it so much. I just want you to be happy April," Donnie reassured her. April took Donnie's hand and stared lovingly into his eyes.

"You are doing a great job of keeping me happy Donnie. I am so lucky to have you as my boyfriend."

"This is barf city. I am out of here. Who wants to come with me?" Raph asked.

"That was so sweet…" Mikey said as he sniffled. Raph looked at him with a confused face.

"Dude…are you crying?" Raph asked. Mikey rubbed his eyes.

"What? No-no… I am not crying…I just have something in my eyes. That's all," Mikey stammered.

"Whatever you say buddy, are you going to come or what?"

"Sure," Mikey said through tears. Leo looked far away.

"Are you coming Leo?"

"I think I will stay here."

"Suit yourself, come on Mikey."

"Coming," Mikey wailed as he followed. "That was just so cute…and moving." Mikey's voice faded as they both walked into the sewer. Leo went to his room and sat on his bed.

April and Donnie's eyes followed Leo's body as he shut his door. "Do you think he's ok?" April asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing…but maybe I should go talk to him…you now…brotherly stuff."

"You're so sweet Donnie. I love how you think about your brothers," April complimented Donnie. Donnie shrugged.

"It's just something you got to do when you have brothers. It's not that big of a deal. Anyway, I'll be right back. Just wait here ok?" Donnie asked. April nodded.

"Alright…but know that what you do for your brothers is not something you have to do but you do it anyway. You're the sweetest turtle ever," April said. Donnie smiled and then walked over to Leo's room to knock. He knocked and heard a quiet voice.

"Come in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Love Story**

**Hope you enjoy! This should be the last chapter. I hope that I will make more stories for TMNT, but this story is finished after this chapter.**

Donnie walked into Leo's room. Leo was lying on his bed, face looking at the ceiling. Donnie felt concerned. Leo wasn't normally like this.

"Hey Donnie," Leo said wistfully. Donnie sat on the edge of his brother's bed.

"Hey bro…I was wondering if something was wrong. Are you alright?" Donnie asked, truly worried about his brother. Leo sighed at the question.

"I'm fine…I guess," Leo answered. Donnie put on a suspicious face. He knew something was wrong. If there was one thing Donnie wasn't, it was dumb. He was the smartest turtle that had ever lived.

"Come on Leo, I know when something is bothering you. I _am _your brother you know? I can just tell. You can tell me if something is bothering you. I won't laugh, I promise," Donnie promised to his brother. Leo thought about it and decided to confide in his brother. He knew he could trust him.

"Alright…are you sure you really want to know?" Leo asked. Donnie nodded. Leo sighed. "I am…I…I'm…I want…I want what you have." Donnie gasped.

"Are you saying you want…April? If that's the case, I can't help you with that and I might have to put some harmful chemicals that will fry you if you try anything on…" Leo interrupted Donnie in his rant.

"I don't want April. I want…love," Leo confessed. Donnie looked at his brother and sighed.

"I know you miss Karai and you wish she would have turned good but… I don't think it would have worked. She is the daughter of our mortal enemy and you know…umm…I don't know how to explain this to you." Donnie wanted to help his brother but didn't know how he could.

"I don't mind that too much…but I do wish I had someone to talk to and hug and…love. I am envious of you Donnie. You have someone to hold and tell your secrets to. I have you guys but I just wish I had a girl that is right for me, a girl who gets me. I did think Karai was that girl but I knew better than to trust her but I did anyway. I hope that special girl finds me some day though," Leo explained. Donnie nodded.

"I know what you mean. I didn't have April for a long time even though I loved her. I hoped and wished and just knew that someday it would work out and…it did! I bet it will work for you too. You'll find a girl and you will just know that she's right for you. If I can land a girl than I know you can too," Donnie joked. Leo laughed.

"Thanks Donnie. You are a great brother even though I don't say it enough. I just want you to know that I really do think you're pretty cool. I'm glad things worked out between you and April. One question though," Leo said.

"Shoot bro," Donnie said.

"Can I be your best man?" Leo asked. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Sure Leo. I will have to tell Mikey that he can't be it then. He certainly will be disappointed though," Donnie said as he shoved his brother. Leo and Donnie burst out in laughter. They stopped and looked at each other. Donnie gave Leo a brotherly hug and patted him on the back. "Remember Leo, you can always talk to me…anytime and anyplace. You know that right?" Donnie asked. Leo nodded. Donnie smiled and walked out of the room for Leo to think about his conversation with his brother.

"Hey Donnie, I was wondering when you would come back out," April said as she hugged Donnie. She noticed that he had just come out of Leo's room.

"Hey," Donnie said with a faraway look on his face. April noticed this right away.

"What happened in there?" April asked.

"Oh, you know just some brotherly comfort and advice. It's cool now…can I tell you something really quick?" Donnie asked April. April laughed.

"Always," April answered. Donnie sighed.

"I am really glad that I met you and we are happy." Donnie wanted to say that because he had it on his mind. April smiled and kissed Donnie's cheek.

"I'm glad too. I'm really glad."

** Hope you enjoyed this story. Sadly, this is the last chapter. I will be writing more stories for tmnt, so don't worry. If I don't…you can virtually slap me and I will virtually act like it hurt! Lol! I am so happy that so many people liked this. Love you all! You are great fans and friends! (:**


End file.
